Acceptance:Student Sorting/Joanna Prince
eurotrash nerd (talk) 20:22, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : Joanna likes to be friends with people. Some people think she is two faced because she has a different base of friendship with everyone she knows, but she thinks that's just in the spirit of individuality. She's fairly sarcastic most of the time and this can distance her from people, too, who get the feeling she's bitter. A tendency to be short with people and an interesting flaring temper inherited from her German mother tend to injure how people see her, as well as an interest in prioritising herself. This isn't selfish but it can look that way, it's just so she keeps herself happy. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : Joanna really does want success in her life, and riches, but what young child doesn't? ''' : '''Realistically she has most of what she needs in her life right now, and she's content with herself just the way she is, as well as her cozy although somewhat chaotic family life and a network of friends around her who she entered Ilvermorny with, and plans to graduate with. : No matter what, she has Johannes by her side, and although she's never going to admit it that's what she is most grateful for. She feels like she's already found happiness, if you search for things to make you happy you're only going to focus on the things that you don't have instead, and this optimistic lover and dreamer isn't into that. : The only standard she's set herself is to one day wind up as a lizard lady living happy and content in an apartment somewhere. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : A day with Johannes, not that she'd admit it. She loves that dork really. ''' : '''Also, with her snakes, and lizards. She's overall a sucker for animals, but these just take the cake for the cutest, most underrated, pets ever, and she's glad she was able to negotiate bringing them to Ilvermorny. It's part of why she'd never have survived a day at Hogwarts. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Her pet snakes, Athena, and Basil (short for Basilisk as a joke).' #'Her pet lizard, Legolas. Yes, it's named after the Lord of the Rings character. Fight her.' #'A picture of her and Johannes at a Germany vs. America football game.' #'Her half of a friendship necklace she exchanged with Anja in first year.' #'Her broom, because, flying is a ''yes.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : '''A way to travel through continents more easily, because, travel.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? : She doesn't know about the houses yet. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C.' Success' D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) : Joanna Prince is an interesting human being to say the least. : She's exuberant and bright and generally the ray of sunshine that lights up the room with her many unrealistic dreams and ideas, she doesn't react well at all to these being shot down by her classmates who tend to wear more concrete boots. Honestly, she feels like she's living in some kind of mystical world now, the revelation that magic existed and that she of all people had it has massively improved her confidence from the little girl who used to let herself be pushed over in the no-maj playground. ''' : '''Honestly, she's different to everyone she meets because she wants people to like her, she is somewhat insecure about the idea of being disliked or even hated. This can sometimes be to her detriment because it can make her look two-faced, she really just wants to be appreciated and wanted, and she tries to let people know that - but she doesn't want to be judged. She is a bit of a liar fairly often, sometimes when the truth doesn't sound good, or she just doesn't want to tell it. 'Her life is a constant balance of decisions and that can be stressful, people wonder how she keeps her lamp-like smile up when others are trying to snuff it out. ' : Occasionally she can appear too self-confident/arrogant, this is to hide vulnerability. : She is prone to insulting people and calling them out, this is part of a natural protection she's come to have after her childhood that comes into massive conflict with her desire and need to be liked. Joanna is known as the one who throws shade at everyone, this is not meant maliciously and she hopes her joking tone implies that every time. Overall she tends not to pay attention in class, all she wants is to have fun at the expense of all else, as well as making sure everyone around her is amused and happy - a mischievous spirit. ''' : '''Joanna is reluctant to show she loves people, this is the part of her shell she has not yet cracked, but if her smile goes to her eyes, you'll know. : One thing you have to know is she's a No-Maj city girl through and through. Technology was for many years her lifeline, and now she's in the wizarding world that gap has had to be filled fairly hastily, and a certain wanderlust and desire for adventure has taken root in her instead. This can be fairly dangerous and lead her into situations she may regret sometime later, but really she doesn't think about the future, only the past regrets and present happenings. She wouldn't want to go anywhere out of reach, anywhere completely rural, and this is why she somehow still struggles with Ilvermorny. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : Joanna Elisabeth Prince is the second-born child of William and Amalie Prince (formerly Schmidt) born forty-two minutes after her fraternal twin, Johannes. This difference in age is pitiful, it is still something (as twins do) that Johannes will not let her forget. Both of them believe they were the 'planned child', Johannes' favourite weapon is that they couldn't be bothered to come up with another name. The truth is, known to neither one, that they were an accident that happened after Amalie's friends decided on a more eventful truth or dare than they would normally. ''' : '''The result was the twins. They were born in Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania, and have lived there in the big city their entire lives. The two were typical twins, bickering, but there was nobody they'd rather spend time around than each other. It became clear that Johannes was more like their mother, and Joanna more like their father, and these two types could come into conflict in several seemingly innocent situations. Like football vs. football for example. Johannes and their mother faithfully support Die Mannschaft - Joanna doesn't particularly see the interest, is determined that it's 'soccer', and prefers NFL. Their father is a Pittsburgh boy, so rather than supporting the local Eagles, they lend their voices to the Steelers despite the disdain from family friends. : As the family was No-Maj, they had no inkling of what would happen next. Both began attending public school at five years old. The problem was that some of the class bullies chose Joanna as their so-called 'perfect target', Johannes had to do something about that because she wouldn't. His outburst of magic came after physical torment by one boy Trent, who promptly ended up very high up in a tree (much to both twins' amusement). And for some time the children left the two alone, but when it was clear it wasn't something he could do all the time, it resumed. : The first time she managed to defend herself pelted the boys with the basketballs and footballs from the shed. Of course the teachers didn't believe in magic, so they got off scot-free, and the bullies were blamed for everything. However, it did mean the MACUSA people showed up to explain to their parents, and out of panic they were pulled out of school and moved to a different one in hopes that being treated better would lead to less outbursts. It's not that their hypothesis was wrong, it was simply that they weren't being treated better. Joanna really wanted to protect Johannes and vice versa but both were already getting it quite badly, no magical outburst seemed to come forth no matter how hard they tried. ' : '''So they ran away from school. It was an easy heist really, they were just seven, so it should have been more difficult. It was then they realised they didn't know where they could go, they couldn't go home for fear of being told off for leaving school - so for now they just kept walking. Ending up in the city was intimidating and even though they'd grown up there they weren't entirely familiar with the whole city because it was so gargantuan, expansive. That's their story about how they ended up in a police station, they dramatise it and say they ended up in jail. This experience only brought them closer, especially after the grounding they got when they finally returned home. ' : 'The family managed to trace a magical relative, several cousins across, with the help of MACUSA. She told them about Ilvermorny and her own experiences there, and that it was clear that they would have to attend, too. Her name was creative enough - Alaska (Joanna still thinks that's really cool) - and she agreed to help the twins understand the magical world, because most other Muggle disciplines would do them no favours in Wizarding America. ' : '''It felt like an age before they were able to finally attend the wizarding school, she still complains that the train journey is too long considering that "magic" exists. She was sorted into ____ and thus the shenanigans began with the rest of her year. Beatrice King, essentially became her best friend or saltmate, and fellow member of the so-called back of class crew - shading the people they didn't really like. Anja Chamberlain was the one she led on crazy adventures, but does really love if you think about it, and Caleb King is the one she shamelessly flirts with. : (She still thinks Johannes is the best person though. Don't tell him.) 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! : Her FC is Liana Liberato. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : No-Maj Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) : Nope-ity. 6) What year is your character in? : Second ''' '''OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B)' No, this is not my first character.' 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? : 6/1 ---- Wampus and Thunderbird have chosen Joanna. Bold her choice c: Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted